I'm Not a Polar Bear, Dammit!
by Gleamykins
Summary: Matthew Williams, a normal teen... except for the fact that he may have commit a crime no one is sure if he is the culprit of, he is being watching by the government, oh, and he is in love with his pet polar bear. Yup, that happens to every 16 year-old boy. Eventual Hum!KumaxMatt. Rated T for swearing my paranoia. Will prob change title. Help? Futuristic society AU.


New story... sorry, I know that this is weird, this is a flashback and a prologue and I have a really strange style for prologues.

Warnings: Slight cursing

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or anything else copywrited that I put into this fic. It is a fanfiction and all I own is the writing and storyline. Plus, if I owned Hetalia, I wouldn't write and post to fanfiction. Which is why disclaimers on this site are pretty stupid, but whatever.

**Prologue:**

The building loomed in front of the short child, a lone eight year old boy who was lost. Lighting flashed, cracking the sky with light, thunder followed a heartbeat later. The small child flinched at ran into the building, unaware of what secrets it hid. All he wanted was shelter from the storm.

He saw no one, so he ran through the halls, water dripping off him, making a snail trail. Wiping his brow, he hid in a janitorial closet. _I wonder what company this big building is..._ He thought absently, drifting into a cold sleepless night.

"Guys, get in here, there's a kid-" A pause and a much quieter, probably distant, voice cut through the high pitched female voice. "Yes, a fucking kid! In the closet!" Fast footsteps approached and the barely awake child curled up as the door was opened fully, flooding the closet with light.

He turned and saw a yellow haired girl staring at him. Not blonde, she literally had yellow hair. Her dark brown eyes glittered with kindness. But the boy was cautious, and knew not to just trust every pretty girl he came across. Behind the girl loomed a starkly dressed figure, his jaw clenched slightly, and his eyes glittered with malice.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing here, street scum?" He growled, his voice deep and authoritative.

Flinching the boy started to spew forth an apology.

"...and it was raining really hard! I've never been caught in a storm that strong! An' I kinda was sorta scared, yenno, and then I saw this place! What could it be? I thought, but I wented in and hid, coz I was kinda scared this place had vampires hidin' in it..." He spoke in a rush. The yellow haired lady chuckled, but the tall man glared and leaned down to the child.

"Kid, how old are you?" (A/N: not of age, pedo. hahaha jk. x3 ) He ground out.

"Imma eight years old, why do you wanna know?" He asked, a lopsided grin forming on his face "Imma turn nine in two months, too!" He was quite excited for his birthday.

"Gil, when did we start your training?" The man asked, turning his head sharply to the yellow haired girl, Gil.

"I think I was nine... or ten. Heh, it's rather difficult to tell the passage of time, Sir." She said, chuckling nervously, fiddling with her yellow dress.

"Good good, we need another person..." The man said absently, he ran his hand through his hair and was muttering a bit under his breath. "Kid, do you have any means of contacting your parents?" He asked, his voice dripping with mock care and sweetness.

A confused look crossed the boy's features, before sadness overtook his face "My parents are dead..." he stated.

"This is perfect! I- I mean, how awful, you must be devastated." The tall man said, catching himself and hiding his joy... albeit badly.

Gil looked at him, shock evident on her face. Then her eyes narrowed dangerously, staring at the tall man who she seemed not to like much. As though analyzing him, suddenly, her mouth formed a little "o" and she seemed to understand what the man was thinking about. She lead the tall man away, leaving the boy to stare at them as they talked in hushed voices across the hall.

"Uh... Sir, Miss? Uh... Whattya talkin' 'bout?" He queried, nervously fiddling with his hands. The two adults turned to him, Gil smiled kindly, but the tall man, who the boy figured was the boss looked at him as though sizing him up.

"Kid, what is your favourite animal?" The boss-man asked the young boy. Said boy frowned for a moment, thinking deeply. "I-I guess a polar bear. Yeah! Polar bears are cool! And after that, fish, because they taste good!" He started to rant about polar bears and fish, to Gil's immense amusement, judging by how much she was laughing. Her boss chuckled (a deep throaty rasp, hardly a laugh, but as close as you can get with the prick), and smiled at the boy.

"Kid, how would you like to work with a polar bear... as a polar bear?" He asked, looking into the boys eyes, hoping he wouldn't see fear or distrust, that was bad. He needed someone easy to manipulate, someone who didn't look too deep into things. Who went with their instinct and didn't spend all their time thinking things over. To his delight, the boy grinned and started jumping up and down.

"Oh! That would be soooooooo cool! Polar bears are the best! Wait, I could _be_ a polar bear? This is awesome!" And he began to run in circles, around and around and around and around, until he crashed into Gil's chest. He fell on the floor, giggling madly.

"I'll take that as a yes..." The boss stated. A victorious smirk donned his features and he walked away briskly.

"Bu-but, should I show the kid around?" Gil yelled after the boss.

"Give him a polar bear name, show him around, and tell him about the company." He quipped, waving his hand dismissively.

And that is what they did, Gil showed the little boy around, they learnt a bit about each other, and the boy got his "business name" which was supposed to be the only name he would respond from that point onward.

The young eight year-old was deemed Kumajirou, and he had just gotten thrown into chaos, his naivety getting him into the best and worst situation possible.

A/N: Grr... sorry, I know it's short. This is an idea I've had for a long time, but I just couldn't write it. So here is the rushed prologue. I haven't a clue when I will post because, like always, I have _no _posting pattern. But... I hope you enjoyed it so far... and this was kinda just how Kuma was started... okay, that will make sense later on. I hope you enjoyed~!

Lots of love,

Gleamykins


End file.
